1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium feeding apparatus that feeds a medium such as a printing medium and to a control method for the medium feeding apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is known a printing apparatus provided with a transport roller that transports a printing medium in a transport direction, a carriage driving mechanism that mounts a head and forms a dot on the printing medium that is transported by the transport roller, and a roll body driving mechanism that rotatably drives a roll body while holding the roll body (refer to JP-A-2013-193307). In the printing apparatus, when the transport roller is driven, an amount of rotation of the transport roller and an amount of rotation of the roll body are detected, and based thereon, a roll diameter of the roll body is calculated. Then, based on the calculated roll diameter, driving of the transport roller or control of the roll body driving mechanism is performed, and tension control and the like of the printing medium is performed during printing.
However, in the configuration of the related art, it is necessary to detect each of the amounts of rotation by performing a special feeding operation (detection feeding) after the roll body is set. That is, an operation is necessary to detect each of the amounts of rotation by feeding forward a fixed amount of printing media after the roll body is set, and thereafter, feeding in reverse the fed-forward printing medium. Therefore, after the roll body is set, a problem occurs in that the start of printing is delayed.